


Fort und Fort

by ZaehneUndZuege



Series: Tolkien-Discord Schreibwettbewerb [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Mentioned Elrond - Freeform, Mentioned Gandalf, Poetry, Pre-War of the Ring, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Schreibwettbewerb Tolkien-Discord November 2019, The One Ring - Freeform, The Road Goes Ever Ever On, Third Age, kirinkilove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaehneUndZuege/pseuds/ZaehneUndZuege
Summary: Die Straße gleitet fort und fort, doch irgendwann haben auch Straßen und Lieder ein Ende.Oder:Bilbos Gedanken auf seiner Reise nach Bruchtal
Series: Tolkien-Discord Schreibwettbewerb [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584922
Kudos: 1





	Fort und Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum 3. Schreibwettbewerb des "Tolkien Discord"-Servers vom November 2019 (leicht ediiert).  
> Thema: "Bilbos Reise nach Bruchtal nach seinem 111ten Geburstag"

# Fort und Fort 

> Die Straße gleitet fort und fort  
>  Fort von der Tür wo sie begann  
>  zur Ferne hin, zum fremden Ort  
>  Ihr folge denn wer wandern kann... 

Bilbo summte leise vor sich hin. Seine Reisegefährten hatten sich vor wenigen Tagen verabschiedet und nun war er ganz allein. Er genoss die Ruhe. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte er seit Monaten gewartet. Es war angenehm gewesen wieder mit Zwergen zu reisen. Und er freute sich darauf wieder Elben zu sehen.  
Aber je weiter die Vorbereitungen zu seinem Geburtstag geschritten waren, je mehr die Hetze und der Trubel in Beutels End Einzug gehalten hatten, desto mehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt allein zu sein.  
Allein mit der Straße.  
Er fühlte sich endlich frei. Schon flogen ihm die Lieder zu, denen in den letzten Wochen selbst das weitläufige Beutels End zu eng gewesen war. Die ihn draußen vor dem Fenster neckten, während er Briefe schrieb und Kisten packte.

> Die Straße gleitet fort und fort  
>  Und ist sie dir auch gut bekannt  
>  Schlüpft sie mit jedem neuen Schritt  
>  Doch in ein anderes Gewand.  
>  Denn zuhause bleibt man blind  
>  Weil sich dort nichts rührt noch regt.  
>  Ist dein Auge noch so scharf  
>  Es öffnet sich nur auf dem Weg. 

Ein wenig regte sich sein Gewissen, beim Gedanken alle so plötzlich verlassen zu haben.  
Vor allem Frodo.  
Aber ein langer Abschied hätte ihm ebenso wenig gefallen wie seinem Vetter. Am Ende hätte er Frodo noch mit etlichen Anweisungen belastet, wie er den Haushalt zu führen hätte der jetzt doch seiner war und Frodo hätte ihn mit Fragen über die Reise bestürmt auf die Bilbo selbst keine Antwort hatte.  
Nein, so war es am Besten.  
So konnten sie beide frisch beginnen. Ohne Sorgen über das Leben das sie zurück ließen. 

> Die Straße gleitet fort und fort  
>  Gönnt mir kaum die Zeit zur Rast  
>  Fort von Vielem, das mir lieb  
>  Doch fort auch von so mancher Last.  
>  Starren Dreck und dicken Staub  
>  Wasch ich ab in ihrem Lauf  
>  War der erste Schritt auch schwer  
>  Stürm' ich nun erquickt bergauf 

Er war wirklich erfrischt, wie nach einem kühlen Bad. Diese Frische war auch nötig, denn in Bruchtal würde der Trubel wohl erneut beginnen, denn in all ihrem uralten Wissen, waren Elben doch nicht an Hobbits gewöhnt.  
Trotzdem schien ihm Elronds Haus nun einladender als sein Eigenes. Nein... nicht mehr sein Eigenes. Sollte er je nach Beutels End zurückkehren, würde er dort genauso zu Gast sein wie bei Elrond Halbelb.  
Und auf diese Rückkehr hoffte er nicht. Die Unruhe, die ihn seit seinem Abenteuer ergriffen hatte und wohl nie mehr würde abschütteln können, sollte sich nicht im ganzen Auenland verbreiten. Er gehörte dort nicht mehr hin. Hatte es eigentlich seit Jahren schon nicht mehr.  
Die Zeit und die Straße, beide mussten sie fortgleiten. Was auch immer sie in den letzten Jahren aufgehalten hatte – er war froh, dass nun endlich wieder alles seine Richtigkeit hatte:

In Beutels End lebte wieder ein junger Beutlin.  
Bloß hoffte er, dass er ihm mit seinen Besitz nicht allzu viel Unruhe vererbt hatte.

> Die Straße gleitet fort und fort  
>  Fort von der Tür, die nicht mehr mein  
>  Fort vom „Einst“ dem Morgen zu  
>  Fort von der Lampe mildem Schein  
>  Einem Ander'n leuchtet sie  
>  Nun den Weg zum warmen Herd.  
>  Finde er dem Frieden dort,  
>  der für mich nicht wiederkehrt.

**Author's Note:**

> Er belegte Platz 3 von 5. (Obwohl ich eigentlich hätte disqualifiziert werden sollen, weil mein Text zu kurz war^^)


End file.
